My Community service at CGL
by SpikeyGirl
Summary: Mel is your average 19 year old girl, until she gets sentenced to community service at CGL. She did the deed but she should have paid more attention to the details of her placement before even thinking of agreeing. No romance beyond sibling/friends.
1. So it begins

READ NOTE

This is not a 'Girl gets sent to Camp green lake and falls in love with D-tenter' story.

For one, there won't be a pairing, maybe some sibling/friendship stuff but no love.

For two, she hasn't been sent there to dig, she's doing community service and has to help out.

For three, my character is older than the average age of the boys, while it is accepted, its not what my character would do.

--

Melanie shifted her bag higher on her back. The 6am gloom and orange glow from the lamp posts surrounding her in a peculiar light, she wanted to sketch it but knew she wouldn't have time to finish. She'd been told to travel light despite the time she would be away for but she had ignored it anyway. She was a 19 year old girl, traveling light was like traveling with nothing.

The single gym bag showed it was still a lot less than Anna Williams from 12th grade would have. But then again Anna Williams from 12th grade wouldn't have been caught. She also wouldn't have a couple of drawing pads and pencils.

Mel looked up the sky had fluffy clouds smattered across the blue canvas of the sky. She wasn't sure what to expect where she was going.

Where she was going?

To answer that you need to learn about the events that happened two weeks ago.

_Flashback_

Mel was an artist; she loved the smell of graphite, the feel of paint on her fingers, the weight of a spray can in her hand. Shame the owners of number 15 Skyway Avenue didn't agree. She hadn't even 'graffitied' their house. It was the decrepit shed across the road, by the park, she had decorated. But the occupants saw her and recognised her and she was busted the next day.

"Melanie Brooks I sentence you to 300 hours community service, you'll be given your assignment choices within the next two days," said the judge banging the hammer as conversations started up.

Mel only thought she got that because she looked so lost. She had seen her parents looking at her disgustedly. At least they couldn't say to their neighbours that she was in jail, they'd probably lie anyway and say she was volunteering her time like a good little girl, or Anna Williams.

Two days later she was staring at a list not looking impressed at any of them.

Option 1: Help at a nursery. "Not going to happen" Mel snorted. "I hate kids." She tripped over them too many times when she was daydreaming.

Option 2: Litter picking down the interstate. "Hey'all no!" This idea was dangerous as Mel wasn't the most aware person, she would probably wander in to the road while not paying attention.

Option 3: Helping out at Camp Green Lake juvenile correctional facility. "Better than the rest" Mel muttered. She didn't even have a chance to see what was next or even what the service would entail as her attorney filed her in for it before she had a chance to object.

"I don't want to spend the next hour doing this," the man had snarled at her as he packed away the papers. He was gone before Mel had even bothered to open her mouth.

_End Flashback_

So here Mel stood, waiting for the bus to take her to her new home for the next month-and-a-bit. She was going to be boarding there so to cut down on the commute. She wasn't allowed to bring any form of transport of her own due to the nature of the place she was going, she would have loved to bring her bike or skateboard.

A dusty yellow bus much like her old regular school bus stopped in front of her, its brakes squeaking slightly drawing Mel back to earth.

"You Brooks?" the driver asked gruffly. Mel nodded and she was motioned to get on. She climbed aboard, almost walking into a few seats as the bus started moving. She fell onto a seat and dumped her bag next to herself. She lost herself looking out the window as the scenery passed her by.

She itched to get out her sketch book and draw but by the time she had seen the perfect scene it, it was gone. That and she hated drawing in a moving vehicle.

Gradually the road turned into a dirt track with no buildings as far as the eye could see. Then the holes started appearing in the ground either side of the track. Mel was about to dismiss the holes as her imagination. It wouldn't be the first time she had seen something that wasn't there.

"See those holes? You'll be seeing a lot more of them where you're going" the driver sniggered. He could see her perplexed look from his mirror and only grinned more.

The holes became more frequent and closer together. In the distance a clump of objects could be seen just below the horizon.

The bus came to a abrupt stop breaking Mel out of her daydream. She hadn't noticed the holes stop and the small group of tents and buildings. Then again she wouldn't have noticed a seven-foot, polka dot elephant unless it trod on her.

"Get off." Mel couldn't help but roll her eyes, what else was she going to do? Stay on the bus until it went home? If she did that she would get stuck at the nursery helping them clean up puke.

"You must be Melanie Books, here for community service," asked a woman as Mel got off dragging her bag. she nodded at the woman who looked her over as if assessing her.

"You'll do," the woman sneered. Mel almost snorted but then remembered being sent back meant babysitting kids if she didn't behave.

"I am the Warden here. You may call me Miss Walker. You'll have a number of jobs here and there are rules to follow. Rule one: I don't want to hear complaining, if someone hassles you then you can deal with it. Rule two: no fraternizing with the boys." Mel did snort gaining a funny look from the woman.

"Dude, I'm nineteen." She was ignored as the warden continued.

"Your jobs will be as follows, get up at 4am to start getting the breakfast ready, you will do two of the five water runs. I assume you have your license." Mel nodded. "Good, at five you start organising supper, you only have to make sure the boys are doing things right. I reserve the right to add the odd job here and there. If you miss any one of these jobs a hole will be added to then next days list of jobs and the days hours won't count."

"A hole?" Mel figured it would be like one of the ones she had seen but had to ask anyway.

"You did see the holes as you arrived? Five foot deep by five foot diameter, shovel is your measuring stick. Any questions?"

"Where will I be living?" Mel asked, the warden probably was expecting some form of complaint but Mel wasn't going to do that. Not yet anyway. She was lead to a small tent a fair distance from the cabin that had a car outside. Mel assumed it was the warden's cabin and the tent was where she was going to be living. It didn't look too bad.

"Any other questions?" The warden's voice was patronizing at best. Mel shook her head and waited until the warden had gone into her cabin. Mel slung her bag into the open flap of her home for the next period of time.

She was planning to make herself scarce. She took out her drawing pad and a pencil with the intent of going for a walk and doing some drawings. Peering out of her tent she noticed a few boys in orange jumpsuits milling around, she decided to wait until some girls turned up.

She really should have read the briefing she had been told to read. Then she might have known it was a boys camp.

--

Reviews are welcome, if you feel the need to criticize then go ahead.

Don't expect regular updates. I will write for this when the insparation hits me, hopefully the insparation will not hit me with a pole.


	2. Why do I miss all the important things?

Yes I should be doing coursework, no I haven't nearly finished it, yes I am procrastinating.

--

"Brooks. My car could do with a wash," called the Warden stopping outside Mel's tent. She hadn't ventured out yet as she hadn't seen any girls to hang out with.

"Why aren't there any girls around? Are they just slow diggers?" asked the teen from the tent. She heard laughter and peered out of the tent to see the Warden laughing at her.

"Girls? This is a _boys_ juvenile correction facility." Mel froze, her eyes wide and jaw bouncing on the ground.

"You are kidding me," Mel said when she finally snapped back into reality. There was no way this could be happening.

"I don't joke." All the mirth had disappeared from the Warden's face. "The car isn't going to wash itself," she reminded causing Mel to snap back to reality again.

"I'm stuck here for over a month… at an all boys camp… I'm screwed" Mel didn't notice the irony of her the last part. She got out of the tent and almost imminently walked back in and took of her hoodie. How she had missed the heat was beyond her. She was just glad that she didn't have anything white or washing a car would be very embarrassing.

"Today Brooks!" the Warden called reminding her that she was here for a reason. She walked out trying to seem as confident as possible. She was not going to let the fact she was the only girl here, other than the Warden, get to her.

There was a bucket of water by the car waiting with a sponge. The Warden wasn't about to let her waste water with a hose.

She picked up a sponge from the bucket and began. It wasn't too hard, she had washed her parents cars before for a bit of extra cash. Come to think of it, she had used most of that money for new spray paint cans which had gotten her into trouble in the first place.

She was almost finished when she heard the comments, looking back to the main area of the camp she saw she had an audience.

"Who's the chick?" one of the orange clad boys whispered to another.

"Maybe someone actually read the suggestions in the box." Mel could tell that the comments hadn't only just started, she just hadn't noticed. She really had a problem with that.

"I haven't seen a girl since I was put here." Mel could hear the lust and only wished she had brought some pepper spray with her. Unfortunately they hadn't let her bring any sort of aerosol cans. The only item that she had brought with her on the sly was her music player with a solar powered charger. She had put it in with her toiletries so it wasn't checked.

"That's one fine ass." Maybe pepper spray wouldn't cut it… taser? Mel tossed the sponge back into the bucket trying to ignore the comments as she had found so easy before. There seemed to be an invisible barrier between her and the group but she realised it was only because she was so close to the Wardens cabin.

"Hey babe, how about you visit my cot tonight?" How about an army of flying cats, they had sharp claws? Mel was lost in her thoughts of how to get them to leave her alone. She had finished washing the car so planed to just to hide in her tent until she had something else on her chores list.

A quick look at her watch showed it was half-three, she had some time to herself. She looked at the drawing pad she had discarded earlier and picked it up idly flipping through the existing sketches. She turned to a blank page and picked out a pencil and let her hand roam a drawing taking form from memory.

Her watch beeping broke her from the drawing, it was a picture of the old shed she had decorated, she was proud of the work she had done to it. Looking at her watch she saw it was five o'clock already. She left the tent to go and start supper, she really didn't fancy meeting guys on the way but it was going to happen. Before she got far she walked back and trapped a few hairs in the door flap, she wanted to know if any one was going to invade her privacy.

She ignored the cat calls as she walked to the mess hall, she had seen it when the Warden had taken her to her tent. It was pretty self explanatory what it was.

"Hey look the chick's here" Mel rolled her eyes at the obviousness. She knew she couldn't show any weakness, first impressions were important.

"Look here, I'm here to supervise you make the food, nothing else and if you think I would even touch you lot then you have been spending to much time in the sun" Mel groaned as the boys laughed at her but started to prepare the food anyway. She at least knew why the Warden had told her to solve her own problems.

"Don't even think about it" Mel warned, as one of the boys was about to spit in the cooking pot.

"But its tradition" protested one of them.

"Not while I'm here, and if per chance you want me gone then you can do my hours for me" Mel suggested, she half hoped they would take her up on the offer so she could go home earlier, but the was no such luck as the boys went back to stirring the pots.

She moved back over to the chopping board and began slicing some onions. The only reason they were having onions was that she was allowed to use the knife. It was better than the dehydrated stuff she had seen it looked ancient.

Her eyes stunk a bit as she chopped but she knew it was either that or the food would taste like month old pre-chewed dog food. She remembered smelling the stuff when her parents had gone through a dog phase. She never did get on with that mutt. The fact it had peed on her bed and her parents had blamed her didn't improve her feelings for it.

"Whatcha here for then girl?" asked one of the guys raking up the courage to face her.

"Castrated a guy with a blunt spoon" Mel lied, she didn't even attempt to hide the sarcasm in her voice. If they were stupid enough to believe her it was their problem. She noticed the sly exchange of what looked like bronze disks about the size of a coin. They must have bet on her reason.

"What's you name?"

"This ain't twenty questions, you're supposed to be doing work," Mel returned glaring at them, this was staring to bug her. At least she could look intimidating, being tall for her age gave her a small advantage of towering over them by a few inches.

This wasn't all good though. It left most of the guys line of sight at her chest level. She was aware of the boys sniggering at her as she continued to chop. There were quite a few onions to chop. She tried her best to make each chop ominous, just to creep them out a bit. It was like art, or drama which was kind of art…

"Hey chick, you almost done?" Mel's eye twitched, she _strongly disliked_ being called a chick.

"Almost. Can you pass me a blunt spoon?" She almost got given one before they remembered what she said earlier.

"You're a weird chick." Mel didn't say anything to that, she tipped the onions into the larger pot and set the chopping board down sharply. She held up the knife menacingly when a hand went to take some of the onion, she looked frightening in with the gleam in her eye. She brought the knife forward as if to cut one of them stopping millimetres from the skin. The movement was very precise as if it was one of her pencil lines on a technical drawing.

"Screw weird, you're a crazy chick!" Mel smirked at that, hopefully the story would spread and they would fear her and leave her alone. She put the knife away, it was well protected so the boys wouldn't get to it.

An annoying sound pierced the air and the boys in the kitchen moved the pans to the serving area. Mel watched as people began to get in line as the unappealing slop was dumped on trays. The smell made her gag as the scents mingled, slop a la sweaty boys. Nice. Mel shuddered in disgust, the slop oozed on each plate.

"You alright chick? You look kind of green," asked one of the kids in the line. Mel glared at him until he moved along. Maybe if she refused to socialise with them they would leave her alone. Even if she had to lie and threaten, she wanted to be gone the second she finished her hours.

--

Once again I remind you I will update when I have the insparation (and don't have coursework)

Reviews are looked on fondly


	3. Day one of Camp Hellinadesert

Hey this is two chapters more than I thought it would get to

--

"Four am should be illegal." Mel moaned peering out of her tent trying to see through sleep encrusted eyes. The gloom reminded her of waiting for the bus to this place. The numbers on her watch showed the time, 4:01 am, too early in her opinion. She pulled her hoodie over the tank top she had slept in, she wasn't going to bother to change her pyjama pants till later.

"Brooks! Up now on no hours will count for the day!" Mel heard yelled from right outside her tent, from the sound of it the man, Mr Sir was his name apparently, had been told to give her a wake up call. Mel doubted the warden wanted her sleep interrupted. She stumbled out of the tent grumbling about the tent opening being stupid and out to trip her.

She was showed what she had to do and was left to it. She was tempted to spit on some of the honey tortilla things but she didn't want to be a hypocrite. It was about four thirty when the morning alarm went off. She stood by the platters making sure they only took what they were allowed, her memory was great for that.

She didn't notice Mr Sir walk up beside her until he spoke.

"Listen here girlie, these boys need a firm hand when dealing with them, it's the best way, always worked for me." Mr Sir growled in a low tone as if sharing a huge secret. Mel's eyes widened and she blinked a few times trying to figure out if she had actually heard what she thought she had. Mr Sir hadn't noticed and was sneering at boys as the passed by. Mel was wondering how he missed the innuendo in his own words.

"I'll keep that in mind," Mel said her words were a bit strangled. She was thinking the complete opposite, she wanted the images from her mind. She watched as the last person headed out to the holes. If she wanted a shower then she would probably take it in a few minutes. Just in case one came back for something.

In the middle of the heat filled site a shower no matter how cold was welcomed. Four minutes was too short though. She'd been given one token and only one, and she was expected to keep clean with this. Her art supplies would keep her from being clean, the paint alone, then consider the chalk and charcoal, the oil pastels and the graphite blocks. She was doomed to look like a walking piece of art for her time here.

"Brooks! Take the truck for a water stop" Mr Sir yelled at her about an hour later. He threw the keys at her only for Mel to miss. She picked them up dusting them a bit.

"I don't know where they're digging"

"There's a map in the truck"

"Ok" Mel said smirking. She got in the truck. "How far to the nearest pizza place?" she pondered aloud. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of edible food and put the truck in gear. The truck handled like a kid with concussion, within seconds of moving the dust had covered the windscreen and the wheels didn't feel aligned so she had to wrestle with the steering wheel to avoid ditching it in a hole.

"Hey look, it's the chick." Mel had barley gotten out of the truck and she was seriously considering getting straight back in. Unfortunately if she did that I would count as not doing her job. So it would be goodbye hours, hello digging a hole.

Mel held the containers under the water and filled them almost painfully slow, she had seen most of them take the last bit just before walking over so it didn't impact them so much. It did however increase the time it would take them to dig, meaning more peace for her.

It did however mean she had to spend more time being watched; tomorrow she was going to find a baggy tee shirt to wear.

"So girl, you want to stay here for a bit" one of the guys offered with a leer.

"No thanks, I have other things to be doing." 'Like planning your demise by blunt spoon' was Mel's afterthought. She finished up with the water and practically leapt back into the truck to head to the next group.

It took just over an hour to get round to all of the groups, she took a few wrong turns and the boys were jerks in general. Mel just collapsed in the shade that was her tent the second she was released from the water truck duty after her second round. She wanted to draw but she really didn't have the energy; telling the boys to piss off was draining.

She didn't bother to emerge until the sun was lower in the sky, she almost immediately went back in, despite trying to be inconspicuous it was obvious the boys were waiting for her.

Some were shooting hoops the others just hanging around, she could tell though, in this heat being anywhere but the shade was stupid. She glanced at her watch and groaned, it was about time to start on dinner.

Joy. Spending time threatening the boys with blunt and sharp objects. She made her way over to the kitchens, there were different boys, Mel supposed they rotated it.

"So chick whatcha here for?" Mel turned around with the knife in her hand and glared at them.

"If I am going to get asked that every single day then I _will_ use this for disembowelling you lot" she waved the knife around a bit excessively to get her point across.

"You idiot!" Mel sighed as she turned to face them, from the looks of it the ring pull had broken of a can of something. The trio were looking at it in puzzlement, they either had no idea where the can opener was, there wasn't a can opener or they were all too stupid to use a can opener. Mel decided the second idea was most likely.

She snatched the can from the boys grasp and got a fork. Digging some of the prongs into the small gap where the ring pull had been she proceeded to lever the top off.

"You're all idiots," Mel said handing it back. She finished up with the onions idly wondering if there were going to have this slop every day. She ate her food without actually tasting it, probably a good thing, she could barley stand the smell. Years of having to eat at the canteen in middle school had trained her well.

The sun was about to touch the horizon when Mel got some peace, she was sat in the doorway of her tent with a drawing pad in hand and pastels by her side. When using pastels or chalks she refused to use pencil or black to out line bits unless it was needed. Because of this her picture formed as a blur of colour slowly forming a picture as she darkened parts to get the shadows right.

"Brooks!" Mel slung her supplies back into the tent and stood up to see the counselors and Mr Sir panicking around the counselor tent. She sprinted over hearing the panic.

"Brooks, I need you to drive Mr Pendanski to the nearest hospital now! He's been bitten by a rattler." Mel nodded at the command from the Warden. She moved to let the others through carrying the man. "We can't be short more than one counselor," was the meager explanation for why she was going.

They took him to a flatbed truck the Mel hadn't noticed and put him in the passenger seat. Mel got in the driver seat and caught the keys thrown at her. Jamming them in the steering column she started the engine and roared off down the dirt track towards civilisation.

--

Reviews are like hugs, warm and fuzzy

Just so you, my amazing readers know, insparation did hit me, luckily before I hit my brother (which he deserves), it distracted me while I was ploting his demise. The next chapter hopefully won't be too long


	4. It only gets better

See, I haven't given up on this, I even bring an offering of a new chapter

--

There was an announcement in the mess hall when she got back, Pendanski was going to in hospital for a while so they needed a temporary counsellor for a few weeks. Mel had felt the foreboding feeling as she had drien back.

"Because of his injury, Pendanski won't be back for a while, in the mean time Brooks will be in charge of D-tent," the warden announced. Mel flinched, that would mean more work and having to interact with the boys. Some of the boys from other tents whispered amongst themselves before cheering. "However, the next tent that looses a counsellor gets Mr Sir"

The cheers turned to groans, Mel could only sigh in relief that she wouldn't get another tent if someone else did get hurt.

"D-tent will stay behind and have their meeting tonight, A-tent yours is going to been when theirs would be" The warden finished then left.

The room emptied save a few boys who Mel assumed were the D-tent kids, they all had been digging together, fourth on her list so it made sense.

"The names X-ray, I don't care if my file say's otherwise" the darkest kid sneered, he went onto introduce the others by what Mel assumed were nicknames.

"If you don't call me chick, girl, babe or any demeaning variation then I won't call you by your real names. Do we have a deal?"

"Someone who speaks my language" X-ray smirked. "You're Brooks, was it?"

"Sure let's go with that, so what normally happens in these things anyway?"

"Mom gets us to talk about our crime and tells us we aren't bad people and can change, 'cept Zero"

"To be honest, if you're here you screwed up and got caught. It happens to the best of us"

"Since you've probably seen our files how about telling us about yourself" asked X-ray smoothly, he was definitely the leader.

"I haven't seen your files so you are outta luck." Even if she had she wouldn't have told them.

"What about your crime? Share," one of the other boys asked, more like demanded actually.

"You may have heard already, I have said to some of the other boys. I castrated a guy with a blunt spoon," Mel was sticking with that story. "How about we focus on some positive things you've done or how you could use your skills to make yourself useful?" She saw all the dubious looks she was getting. "Hey, if I don't do this then I have to stay here longer and believe me I can and will make your lives more miserable if your the cause"

"Come on, we have to dig holes in the middle of a desert , what can you do to make it worse?"

"When was the last time you ate proper food? You know a chewy granola bar with chocolate chips, or a bag of chips, food that's actually edible." Mel grinned as she saw each of the boys faces. most of them looked like they were imagining it. She took a granola bar from her pocket and slowly unwrapped it. the boys were mesmerised as she took a huge bite.

"Share!" The only reason the hadn't jumped her for it was her 'crime'. They didn't want to risk it.

"As if, I have to make this stuff last," Mel smirked, taking another huge bite. "Now you know I can make your lives worse," she said finishing of the bar. "Back to the subject at hand"

The meeting ran relatively smoothly after that, Mel wasn't going to let them intimidate her. She wasn't above threatening them, she just wanted this to end as quickly and painlessly as possible.

The days quickly fell into a rhythm, Mel had long since lost track of what day it was. Her Ipod was her best friend, especially on the water rounds and she had some nice pictures of the landscape.

She also had a strange graphite drawing of a town similar to in a western. There was an onion seller with a donkey and cart, he was dark skinned and a kind face. Nearby was a youngish Caucasian woman surrounded by children, holding a jar out to the man. A wooden building was in the background. When Mel had looked back at the picture she had quickly checked her water for anything that smelt suspicious.

She made the mistake of letting the warden see.

"Where did you see this?" The warden demanded snatching the picture from Mel's hand. Refusing to be intimidated, Mel didn't answer.

"Tell me or none of your hours will count and you'll be digging like the boys"

"I imagined it, I think the heat was getting to me" Mel said like it was normal, most of the time it was, there was one time she managed to get high off paint fumes by accident. That painting had been weird.

"Mention this to no one" The warden ordered taking Mel's drawing and returning to her cabin.

"Weirdo, I liked that drawing as well," Mel mumbled as she wandered back to her tent. Dinner had already been done so the rest of the evening was up to her. She was tempted to go to the wreck room but the overflow of testosterone would drown her. There wasn't enough light to properly draw anything new, she already had some evening pictures. Maybe she could draw some of the kids, that would mean braving the wreck room or watching the kids shoot hoops. Neither sounding appealing but she wasn't about to sit around being bored.

She ignored the whistles as she passed by the basketball hoop. she had her head held high, her sketchpad in one hand, pencils in the other, granola bar in her pocket if she need to persuade them to stay still. Bribery vary rarely didn't work. She wondered it the kid who looked like he stuck his fingers in an electrical socket would sit for her. Wait, he was a bit paranoid so maybe not.

The short kid, he looked like a lost puppy, Zero the other called him. Mel thought back to a manga she had read, when she had gone through her 'drawing manga' phase. The was a character called Zero in one of them, Code Geass if she remembered correctly but the couldn't have looked more different.

By the time Mel zoned back into reality she had stopped in front of the steps by the wreck room doors. It was a good thing to as a boy was flung out, another boy stood in the doorway snarling.

"Keep out of this princess." he sneered at her, just in case she was going to interfere. Mel almost saw red, a nice crimson red, almost blood red. Then she realised she'd gotten distracted from her rage.

"Grow some balls, assface"

"Ooh, the chick has some courage"

"And the means to take away your ability to procreate." Mel held up her pencil between two fingers. "It takes about 17 newtons of force to pierce flesh with a pencil like this, I can produce a lot more. Do you really want to piss me off?" She asked calmly. She twirled the pencil around her fingers so fast it was hard to follow it movements. The guy looked a bit indecisive, but the evil look Mel had managed to produce change his mind. He walked away with as much dignity as he could recover from the brief verbal spar.

"Oh, and for your information, I wasn't going to butt in, you brought this on yourself," Mel added, just to rub salt into his wounded ego. She then entred the wreck room aware that the encounter outside had probably been witnessed by the occupants.

"You need a Name," Mel could hear the capitalised word from the unofficial leader of D-tent. They were standing around a pool table that looked like it had seen better days.

"Isn't a brook like a river," asked the guy chewing a toothpick or something. Squid, Mel remembered. She was aching for a piece of gum, she had tried to give up chewing so she'd have more money for her art supplies.

"Don't even think about it, my parents thought that to, that's why my little sister's called River"

"Reef," slightly overweight kid, Caveman.

"Say what?" short dumpy kid, dark skin, smelt bad. Armpit

"Reef like a coral reef, looks nice but razer sharp," Caveman explained.

"I like that"

"Reef it is" X-ray declared. That was it, she was accepted seemingly, at least it wasn't something demeaning. Like princess.

--

No idea when the next chapter will be but reviews help


End file.
